Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years Later
by punk-lord
Summary: 10 years after the events of Kingdom Hearts II, Kairi now finds herself looking for Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 1**

"Kairi!"

Kairi instantly looked up from having her head resting on the counter. She turned in her seat and saw her boss yelling at her to wake up and get back to work. Kairi nodded slowly with a deep sigh, got off her stool, and began wiping the counter off. She wore an apron over her clothes.

Kairi was working in a small cafe in Radiant Garden called _Carl's_. It wasn't a very good job, nor did it pay well, but it paid something at least. It kept food on the table. Food for herself. It was the same every night. Dinner for one.

Around ten o'clock at night, business slowed down, almost to a halt. She decided to take her break and sat down at one of the tables and drink a coffee. She just watched the nightlife of Radiant Garden from the other side of a window.

The bell above the door chimed as a customer walked in. Kairi didn't even look up. The man, with his long brown hair, black leather jacket, and gray pants walked to the counter and stood.

"Can I get some service?" he snorted.

Kairi, without taking her eyes off the window, replied, "I'm on break."

The man looked at her oddly, only seeing her from behind. She could hear him stomping towards her, his army-boots shattering her nerve. He took a forceful grip on the chair and swung it around. Kairi was ready to punch the guy, until she saw who he was.

She raised an eyebrow, "Leon?"

Leon managed a smile. He took a step back, examining Kairi. The man tilted his head to the side to move hair away from his eyes, then put his hands on his hips and chuckled, "Kairi."

Kairi sat her coffee on the table and stood up. "How long as it - "

"Ten years, give or take," Leon shrugged. "How have you been?"

Kairi slapped her hands on her sides while puffing out her cheeks, trying to act casual. She nodded with a goofy grin, "Okay, I guess. You?"

Leon ignored the question. "How did you get here, Kairi?"

"It was a few months ago," Kairi sat back down as Leon took the seat across from her. "I was stuck in my hometown, doing literally the same thing I'm doing now. So, I got out."

"We've not ran in to each other in the last few months?" Leon asked defensively.

"I've been to about a total of three different places," she shyly smiled. "Here, my apartment, the grocery store."

"You know, kid," Leon propped his feet up on the table, dirt falling off of his giant combat boots, "I figured you'd do something . . . adventurous. Not work in a cafe."

"Well, I mean, what is there to do?" she shrugged sadly.

"You could work for me and Yuffie," Leon suggested.

"What do you do?" Kairi asked.

Leon crossed his arms and said, "Well, we discovered that even ten years time does not completely wipe out the Heartless existence."

"There's still Heartless?!" Kairi nearly screamed.

Leon hushed her, leaning forward to whisper. "Not everybody knows that. The Heartless are very . . . interesting. At first, Yuffie and I watched them. We studied them. They don't eat, or drink, or sleep. It's like . . . they're searching for something, but haven't been able to find it, not even in ten years." He regained a more relaxed attitude. "There's no large groups, just stragglers. We exterminate them."

"And you want _me_ to work for you?" Kairi laughed. "Leon, if you can remember anything, remember that I usually played the damsel in distress."

Leon laughed. "Yeah, well, give it a thought, okay?" Kairi nodded with an unsure look. Leon, though, changed the subject. "So, Kairi, where's everyone else?"

"Who?" she shrugged.

Leon said the S-word. "Sora?" Kairi looked down at her feet. Leon knew he had said the wrong thing. "I guess you don't want to talk about him? Break your heart or something?"

"Not exactly," Kairi shook her head. "Five years ago, Sora left."

"Why?" Leon became interested.

"It's a long story," her face became red. She obviously did not want to talk about.

Leon, however, was a persistant man. When he wanted a piece of information, he was going to get it. Leon said with a forceful grin, "I've got time."

"Some guys showed up in our town," she ran her finger around the rim of her coffee mug. "They wanted the Keyblade." Leon just nodded. Kairi continued, "I hadn't even seen the thing again until that point. For five years, Sora never used it. Then, he had to use it to defend us. We were walking down the beach at the time."

"Who were these guys?" Leon asked.

"One had red hair, one was bald, one had long, black hair, and one was a blonde girl," she shrugged. "All dressed in suits. That's all I remember about them." She took a sip of her coffee. "Anyway, Sora had to fight them for a bit. Eventually, though, they retreated. He told me that as long as _he_ had the Keyblade, things would never be safe."

"Cliche'," Leon smirked.

"At first, he wanted to give it away, but it kept making its way back to him," she said with tears forming. "Then, he decided he would destroy it. One morning, I woke up with a note he had left on my pillow. It said he was going to find a way to destroy the Keyblade, then he would find me again."

"Destroy it?" Leon cocked an eyebrow. "Now why in the world would he want to do that?"

"He was so tired of it," Kairi began to cry softly. "I could see it in him. People constantly asked him about it, tried to get in a fight with him just so they could see it. It weighed him down. He told me that it felt like he was always holding it. It was too much responsibility for one boy." Kairi wiped the tears away. "You must understand, Leon, he only wanted to destroy it so he could live a normal life."

"I understand," Leon smiled. "And so, you never heard from him again?"

"No," Kairi shook her head. "Riku stayed around though. I told Riku I was leaving and he freaked." She managed a smile, laughing a bit. "I said my goodbyes to Riku and left that place. A part of me was hoping Sora was here."

"Just a part?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled. "The other part is way too mad at him. I haven't seen him in five years. He didn't even say goodbye." She sighed.

"You know," Leon put his hand on her shoulder. "I bet he's looking for you right now." He then put his hands behind his head and laughed, "After all, that always seemed to be one he did the most."

The cafe's owner, Carl, then stepped out from the backroom. He angrily shouted, "Kairi! Your break ended five minutes ago! Come on, hun, let's go! Back to work!"

Kairi sighed as she stood up. She smiled at Leon, "It was nice seeing you, Leon."

"You too," Leon stood up, towering over her by at least a foot. "I'll let Yuffie know you work here."

Kairi laughed. She began to head back into the back room of the cafe until Leon called to her, "Oh, by the way." She turned back to him as Leon embarrassingly smiled, "Could I get a coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 2**

A large, metal door slid open as Leon walked through the doorway. He was in a large computer room, Cid typing away on the main computer at the front of the room. Yuffie, the young ninja-girl, sat in a chair with her feet propped up on the side of the computer, reading a magazine. Leon took a seat on the other side of Cid with a coffee in his hand.

"Where's mine?" Cid asked, looking at him.

Leon realized he had forgotten Cid's order. He grinned sympathetically, "Oops."

"Cid!" Yuffie threw the magazine over her shoulder. "I'm getting bored!"

"Shut it!" Cid barked back.

Leon only sighed. A voice from the computer rang out. It was Tron. He said, "You will be in luck, Yuffie. Our systems just detected two Heartless in the wastelands, one mile west."

Yuffie got giddy. She hopped out of the chair and clapped her hands, "It's about time, ya know? It's been over a week since we found a Heartless!"

"Yeah," Leon took a drink of the coffee. "It's awfully late, though. How powerful is it, Tron? Could it wait until morning?"

"Hmm," they heard Tron grunt. After a few moments, he said, "Well, it's hard to say."

"Do what?" Cid lit a cigarette and stuck it in his mouth. "I don't get it."

"One of the Heartless have disappeared, and the other has become immobile." Tron said with nervousness in his tone.

Leon, Yuffie, and Cid all exchanged looks of worry. Leon sat his coffee down and rubbed his chin. He said, "Is there anything else out there? Did something else destroy it? Wild animal, maybe?"

"No, there is nothing else out there at the moment," Tron said. "It's just . . . gone."

"I say we check it out!" Yuffie announced loudly, right in Cid's ear.

"Hey, watch it!" Cid growled at her, shoving her away. "Nearly deafended me!"

Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him as Leon stood up as well and grunted, "I guess. Let's go, Yuffie."

Yuffie cheered and as she and Leon turned to the door to leave, they both stopped in their tracks by what they saw. Standing in the doorway was the same twenty-something year old coffee shop girl, Kairi. Leon smiled. Yuffie's mouth dropped open.

"K-Kairi?" Yuffie ran to her, examining her closely. "Holy friggin' crap! How long's it been?"

Before Kairi could answer, Leon said, "Ten years." He walked over to them. "I ran into Kairi at the cafe where I got the coffee. She's working there."

Kairi shyly nodded with a sweet smile. Yuffie, still overly excited, grabbed Kairi hands and jumped up and down while saying, "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's been sooooo long!"

"Yeah," Kairi blushed.

"Kairi!" Yuffie put her hands on her hips. "Just what are you doing here, anyway?"

Once again, Leon decided to answer for her. "Kairi is here to help us. The whole cafe thing didn't work for her, so she was interested in our internships." He winked at Kairi.

"Interns?" Cid looked over his shoulder. "Like hell. I guess you had might as well call me an intern too cause I sure as hell ain't getting paid!"

Leon ignored his remark. "I'm glad you decided to come, Kairi."

"Yeah," Kairi shrugged, her purse over her shoulder, "I thought I had might as well check it out, at least. See these Heartless you were telling me about."

"It just so happens, we're on our way right now to take care of a couple," Leon said. "Would you like to tag along? If not, you could wait here with Cid until Yuffie and I get back."

Kairi stuttered, "Well, I, uh, I don't know . . ."

"Don't be nervous!" Yuffie smiled big. "There's just one or two. I have confidence you'll be fine!"

Cid snorted, "Last time you had confidence, Barret had to get a new arm!"

Yuffie glared at him, but didn't reply. She turned back to Kairi with a smile. "Trust me."

* * *

Leon, Yuffie, and Kairi had boarded a small, hovering vehicle that drove at very fast speeds. Leon sat at the controls with Yuffie by his side and Kairi beside her. The hovercar drove through the wastelands of the former Hollow Bastion. Seeing a black mound in the distance, they slowed to a stop.

"Tron," Leon said to the control panel of the car.

The control panel lit up and Tron's voice was heard. "That's it, Leon. It might damage the vehicle, you may want to walk."

Leon, Yuffie, and Kairi all exited the vehicle and were walking towards the strange mound. Leon held his gunblade in his hand, Yuffie had her large shuriken, and poor Kairi was unequipped, her only protection being Leon and Yuffie.

"We'll get you a weapon," Leon looked back at her as they walked. "For now, though, just stay behind Yuffie and me."

"Could have given me _something_," Kairi rolled her eyes.

The three then saw what they were walking towards. It seemed to be a larger, almost fat, Heartless lying on its side. It resemebled a rhino, almost, with a horn on its nose and a similar body. It was breathing hard.

Yuffie, confused, said, "Is it dying or something?"

"Impossible," Leon growled.

They began to walk towards it very slowly, until suddenly, the ground behind them shot up. Startled, they all three turned around as a gigantic spider-like Heartless had burst out of the ground. A homemade trap.

It hissed and shot a black, sticky web from its mouth, wrapping around Yuffie's legs. It began pulling her in, despite her screaming.

"Yuffie!" Leon slid across the ground, slicing the web in two with his blade. Yuffie got back to her feet, just as the rhino Heartless stood up as well. Leon stomped his foot angrily, "They set a trap for us."

The rhino charged right for Leon. He pointed his gunblade with confidence, and fired. The bullet shot through its shoulder, but the rhino kept going, almost hitting Leon until he rolled out of the way.

The three humans faced the two Heartless, none of them making a move. Finally, Yuffie tossed her shuriken. It struck the spider hard, angering it. As the shuriken made its way back to Yuffie, the spider shot it with its black web and consumed it, leaving Yuffie weapon-less.

Kairi looked at Leon, "Didn't you say they were never powerful?"

Leon smirked, "I said there were never any large groups."

The rhino charged again. Yuffie hopped out of the way and Leon side-stepped it, but it didnt care. It was heading for Kairi. She stood, staring at it, in complete shock. She couldn't move. Her feet felt like they were glued to the rocky ground.

Before the rhino hit her, though, it was destroyed. Something had appeared and sliced right throught the middle of the Heartless. It was a blonde-haired man with a very large sword.

Yuffie smiled, "Cloud!"

Cloud looked up at the spider. Kairi watched in awe as Cloud massacred the spider. It shot its black web at Cloud. He blocked with his sword, purposely wrapped the web around it and jerked his sword backwards, bring the spider closer to him, and when he did, it chopped it in half, puffing it into black smoke, just like its rhino companion. Both Heartless were defeated.

Kairi dropped to her knees, panting from nearly having a heart attack. She looked up as a hand reached to help her up. She grabbed Cloud's hand, stood up, and said, "Thank you."

Cloud said nothing. He nodded. Then, he looked at Leon and Yuffie who were standing a few feet away and said, "I thought you had this under control."

Yuffie shrugged with a smile, "We do. We were doing fine."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. He looked at Kairi and said, "You shouldn't be out here. It's too dangerous."

"She was fine," Leon growled. "I had it under control."

"You had nothing under control," Cloud snapped his attention back to the gunblade weilder. "If that Heartless had struck Kairi, it would have killed her. They're getting more powerful, Leon, and you know it."

"Killed me?" Kairi gulped. "Don't they just - "

"Take your heart?" Cloud looked at her over his shoulder. "They still do that too. But, lately, they've gotten a little more . . . violent."

Leon said nothing else. He led Yuffie and Kairi back to their hovercar, Cloud trailing behind. They all four got on board and headed back to Radiant Garden where Cid and Tron were.

Tron spoke over the control panel of the car, "Both of them are defeated. Good job, Leon."

Leon turned the speaker off. He looked at Kairi, "I am sorry."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Leon smiled back. Then, he looked in the back at Cloud. He yelled to him, "So, Cloud, what were you doing out here?"

"Better question," Cloud walked to the front and took a seat by Kairi, moving Yuffie out of the way. "What is _she_ doing _here_?"

"Her choice," Leon shrugged as he drove.

"Um," Kairi rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I left Destiny Islands and came here."

"No Keyblade bearer to escort you?" Cloud smirked.

"Sora is gone," Kairi shook her head. "I don't know where he went. He left years ago."

"Oh," Cloud frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe now you can make up for all those times he found _you_ and now you can find _him_."

Kairi smiled and nodded. "Yeah." Then, though, she frowned. "But I wouldn't know where to start."

"You know," Yuffie poked her head between Kairi and Cloud. "He may be looking for you right now! It sure would suck if you left Radiant Garden to go find him just as he arrived here to find you!"

"Yuffie," Cloud glared at her.

"It's the truth!" Yuffie threw up her hands in defense.

"Yeah," Kairi cupped her hands in her lap and smiled, "I bet he is looking for me."

"Me too!" Yuffie nodded happily.

"Most likely," Leon agreed.

Cloud shrugged, "I'd say so. Why did he leave, anyway?"

"To, uh," Kairi hesitated, "to destroy the Keyblade..."

Cloud, shocked, just stared at her for a moment. "To . . . destroy it?"

"You can tell the whole story when we get back," Leon interrupted. "You wouldn't want to have to tell it even a third time for Cid, would you?"

Kairi laughed quietly. She smiled at Leon, then at Cloud, then at Yuffie. She felt safe with these people, and for good reason too. They kept her safe. They would help her. They were her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years After**

**Chapter 3**

"Kairi, will you take a walk with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

Sora took Kairi's hand and led her out of her house, down the street, towards the beach. As they walked along the shore barefoot, the island that they used to play at was in clear view. Kairi kept her eyes on it, smiling deeply.

"Kairi," Sora said with his blue eyes sparkling, his pointy brown hair swaying with the breeze, and his hand still wrapped around Kairi's.

"Yes?" she smiled as they stopped walking and stood facing eachother, her having to look up at him who was slightly taller.

Kairi knew that Sora had feelings for her. It was very obvious. Sora, however, was a very shy boy when it came to romantic feelings for a girl. Kairi had waited for years for him to admit it, including the five years since they had returned from their journey.

"Kairi, I think - " he stopped, only to look at her. She was beautiful.

Kairi had found herself falling in love with Sora. She hoped, wished, and even begged to the heavens above that he felt the same way. But, she knew he did. She could tell.

"Sora," Kairi smiled.

Sora leaned and he kissed her very gently on the lips. Kairi closed her eyes and kissed back, breaking it after a few moments. She couldn't stop smiling.

Sora, after taking a deep breath and getting up the confidence, smiled with satisfaction and said, "Kairi, I think I - "

"How sweet."

Sora stopped mid-sentence, infuriating Kairi, and looked over his shoulder. He shifted around and stood right next to Kairi and grabbed her hand, holding it tight. Standing before them were four people who they had never seen before.

There was a tall one with long, black hair. He had his hands behind his back and an evil grin fixed on his face. There was a short, blonde-haired girl who stood behind him to the side, almost like she was awaiting orders. Directly to the black-haired one's right was an even taller man wearing dark sunglasses and was bald. Then, the one who had spoken, stepped forward with his long, red hair in a pony tail and goggles resting on the top of his head. They all wore suits, but his was much more unkept than the others. Kairi hated this man already for ruining her's and Sora's moment.

The red-haired one said, "Oh, don't let us stop you. Keep going."

Sora, angry, said, "What do you want?"

The blonde girl quickly spoke up, "I think you know what we want!"

"Elena!" the black-haired man snapped at her furiously. Like a puppy, she cowered down and shut up. The black-haired man cleared his throat and said, "My name is Tseng. This is Elena," he introduced the girl. Then, he put his hand on the bald man's shoulders, "This is Rude."

"I'm Reno," the red-haired one crossed his arms.

"And yes, Reno," Tseng seemed disgusted by the words leaving his mouth.

"Can we help you with anything?" Sora shrugged impatiently. He desperately wanted to get back to admitting his feelings for Kairi.

Tseng adjusted his tie and took a few steps forward, causing Kairi to grip Sora's hand tighter. Tseng noticed. He grinned, "You don't have to be scared, I promise. We're not going to hurt you."

"Speak for yourself," Reno winked at Kairi.

"Reno!" Tseng barked. Unlike Elena, Reno just shrugged it off. Tseng looked back to Sora and Kairi. "I work for a man named Rufus Shinra. He is very interested in the line of work you do."

"Line of work?" Sora cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a joke?"

"Partially," Reno chimed in.

Tseng ignored him and continued, "Mr. Shinra is willing to pay you top-dollar for your services. He needs you and your . . . key to unlock something."

"I'm not for hire," Sora glared. "I don't use the Keyblade anymore."

"Oh, but I do think you should reconsider," Tseng said.

"Let's go," Kairi whispered to Sora.

The two began to walk away until Reno said, "Where are you off to?" They stopped and turned to him. Reno pulled out a metal baton from under his jacket and slapped it against his palm with a smile. "Rufus Shinra doesn't take no for an answer."

"Easy, Reno," Tseng held up his hand. He said to Sora and Kairi, "Listen, err . . . Sora, is it?"

"Yes." Sora glared.

"Listen, Sora, we are not with the Heartless or anything like that. I promise. Nor are we with that Organization we have heard so much about. We are called the Turks." Tseng explained. "We simply are the bodyguards for Mr. Shinra, a simple business man who would _love_ your help."

"What kind of help, exactly?" Sora looked at them oddly.

"Unlocking something for us!" Reno exclaimed. "Come on, kid, we'll pay you the big bucks!"

"Reno," Rude muttered, trying to calm his partner.

Tseng said, "Yes, like Reno said, you need to unlock something for us. We'll explain more after you arrive."

"I'm not going," Sora shrugged. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Tseng's eyes never left Sora.

"Not yet," Reno grinned evilly.

Reno lunged for Sora with the metal baton raised in the air, ready to strike him. Tseng, Rude, and Elena stood back for now. Startled, Sora threw Kairi aside, causing her to fall to her hands and knees on the sand. Right before the metal baton collided with Sora's head, he stuck up his hands and the Keyblade materialized, blocking the blow.

Reno stepped back with a smile, "There we go."

Kairi's eyes lit up seeing Sora standing there with the Kingdom Key. It had been so long since she had seen a Keyblade. Sora looked like a real hero standing there with it. She couldn't help but smile.

"Now, Sora," Tseng stepped forward. "Come on, okay? Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Don't say that, Tseng!" Reno laughed. "Take all the fun out of it, will ya?"

"Leave," Sora growled. "Leave right now."

"Intimidating, to say the least," Tseng put his hands behind his back. "But not convincing enough." He looked at Reno and nodded.

Reno took another full swing at Sora, but the boy easily defended himself and then went for an attack of his own. Reno, though, ducked, then jumped back to safety.

"Not bad," Reno grunted.

"Not bad?" Elena nearly laughed. "He's better than you, Reno."

"Enough!" Tseng snapped. "Get him."

Reno, Rude, and Elena all approached Sora cautiously, fearing the Keyblade. Reno attacked first, swinging his baton again. Sora blocked the attack, the kicked Reno hard in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Rude went to punch Sora, but the key-wielder side-stepped and struck Reno in the back with the hilt of the Keyblade. Elena stopped in her tracks, not wanting to get attacked.

Tseng angrily shouted, "Elena! What are you waiting for?"

She looked back at Tseng with nervousness, then looked at Sora. She began to step forward but Sora shook his head as the Keyblade disappeared, "I'm not fighting anymore."

Sora helped Kairi up and the two began to walk away, until a gunshot got their attention. Thankful that neither of them had been shot, they swung around to see Tseng had fired a pistol into the air, Reno, Rude, and Elena by his sides again.

Tseng pointed the pistol directly at Sora, "If I'm not taking _you _back to Rufus Shinra, then I'm taking the Keyblade at least."

Sora clenched a fist so hard, he thought he might bleed. Then, as if tons of weight was lifted off of him, he calmed down. He smiled, "Fine." Kairi looked at him with surprise. He glanced at her with a look that said, "Trust me." Kairi smiled.

Tseng, keeping the pistol locked on Sora, used his other hand to push Elena forward, encouraging her to go get the Keyblade. She nervously made her way towards Sora as he formed the Keyblade in his hand and held it out to her. Hesitantly, Elena grabbed it. She admired it for a moment then began walking back to Tseng.

Tseng smiled and put the pistol down, "I'm impressed, Sora. That went better than I expected it to you, I must say." Elena handed the Keyblade to Tseng and he waved it in the air, examining it closely. "What's so damn special about this thing anyway?" He muttered.

Suddenly, the Keyblade began to disappear. He stared in awe as it dematerialized. He was about to scream a stream of profanity, but Sora was already in the air with the Keyblade back in his hand, about to strike down on them.

"Watch out!" Elena pushed Tseng out of the way, causing the Keyblade to slash her instead of the Turk leader. Elena, without a word, fell to the ground, face first in the sand.

Reno's eyes shot open as he gasped, "Elena!"

Tseng lifted himself off the ground and looked at his fallen comrade. He looked at Sora and barked, "You'll pay for that!"

Kairi actually found herself worrying for the girl. The poor blonde-headed girl seemed almost as if she was just an innocent girl that caught up with the wrong crowd. Maybe she had defended Tseng not because he was a superior, but because he was something more.

Tseng withdrew his pistol and fired a shot at Sora. He used the Keyblade to deflect the bullet, then hit the gun with the Keyblade, knocking it from Tseng's hands. He knew Reno was about to attack, so he swung around and yelled, "Fire!"

A fireball emerged from the Keyblade, hitting Reno, bursting his pants into flames. He screamed and ran for the ocean, letting out a relieving sigh when he extinguished the flames by diving in the water.

Tseng let loose a metal baton of his own with an electrified tip. He swung at Sora, who blocked with his keyblade. Tseng went for another strike, trying to feint but Sora blocked everything he threw.

The roaring sound of a helicopter then bellowed out, consuming all the sounds of the beach. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up as a helicopter with the ShinRa logo landed on the sand. Reno and Rude immediately got on board.

Tseng looked at Sora and shook his head, "We'll be seeing you."

Tseng helped Elena, who had regained consciousness, up and the two went to the helicopter, got on board, and it flew away quickly, disappearing over the horizon towards the setting sun.

Sora dropped to his knees as the Keyblade dematerialized. Kairi ran to his side and sat down on the sand by him. She said, "You were amazing, Sora. Really."

"I feel bad for hitting the girl," Sora sighed. "I was aiming for Tseng."

"I know," Kairi nodded. "But, she seemed to be alright."

Sora smiled, "Kairi, I - "

This time, Kairi kissed Sora. More passionately than before, too. Sora fell back onto the sand and Kairi practically laid on top of him as they continued to kiss. Finally, she stopped and raised up to look at him. They both smiled at each other with love in their eyes.

"Kairi," Sora said, "You are amazing."

* * *

Kairi opened her eyes and raised out of bed. She had that dream again. Every once in a while, she would replay the events of that day in her sleep. It had gotten to the point to where she could almost recite the entire thing, word for word.

She looked at a clock on the nightstand and saw it was 9 o'clock in the morning. The previous night, after Cloud had saved her from the Heartless, they had all gone back to the castle in Radiant Garden. They gave Kairi a room and she had immediately gone to sleep.

She crawled out of bed and went to the door. She heard talking and went down one of the hallways, inched her way to one of the doors, and listened quietly to the conversation happening on the other side of the door.

"It's too dangerous," she heard Cloud say.

"She can handle herself, Cloud," Leon retorted. "I just know it."

"She's just a girl," Cloud sighed.

"No, not anymore," Leon quickly replied. "She's not just a little girl anymore. It's been ten years, Cloud. You don't even know her."

"And you do?" Cloud hissed.

Leon didn't say anything. Yuffie, though, trying to calm everyone down, said, "I have to admit that none of us knew Kairi that well, but Leon and I did talk to her quite a bit back in Traverse Town all those years ago. Sora told us about her a lot too."

"What's your point?" Cloud asked.

Yuffie shrugged, "Well, I mean, she's got spunk, ya know?" She smiled, showing her teeth, trying to lighten the mood.

Cloud didn't think it was humorous. He blandly said, "It's a bad idea. She's going to get hurt."

Kairi then stumbled forward, accidently opening the door, revealing to Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, and even Cid that she had been eavesdropping. She looked up and smile embarrassingly, then stood to her feet.

"Hi, Kairi," Yuffie smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," Kairi nodded. "Listen, guys, I know I'm not as close to you all as Sora was, but I still . . . I mean . . ."

"I know," Leon nodded. He walked towards her, "Kairi, if you want me to take you back to Destiny Islands, I - "

"No!" Kairi took a step back. "I don't want to go back! I'm not just some helpless, little girl! I can fight, okay? I can help you!"

Cloud shook his head again and sat down in a chair next to Cid. Leon sighed and said, "Kairi."

"I'm finding Sora," Kairi glared at them all. "Whether you help me or not, I'm going to find Sora."

Leon grinned, not letting Cloud see it however. Cloud then shrugged, "Whatever. Just don't get yourself killed."

"Cloud Strife!" Yuffie turned to him angrily. "Quit being such a jerk!"

Cloud silently got out of his seat and walked out of the room. They all watched him go, then turned to Kairi. She sadly said, "Why doesn't Cloud like me?"

"He doesn't like me, either. Don't worry," Leon chuckled.

"Cloud's just . . ." Yuffie tried to think of something nice to say. ". . . Cloud. He tries to keep everyone around him safe."

Leon snorted. "Yeah right. He wants Kairi to go home because he's afraid her presence will attract even more Heartless because she's a Princess of Heart." He shook his head. "He really is a jackass, sometimes."

"No." a voice said. They all turned as Tifa walked in. "That's not true, Leon." She took a deep breath. "It's like Yuffie said. He can't stand to see anyone else he cares about be killed. And like you said, Kairi, even though you weren't close to Cloud, Sora was. And if something happened to you, then Cloud has failed Sora."

"Tifa!" Yuffie happily ran to her friend.

Kairi looked at her oddly, "Who was killed that he cares about?"

"Aerith," Leon said before anybody could break the news. "Aerith was killed a few years ago."

Kairi's mouth dropped open, "H-How?"

"Sephiroth," Cid crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head. "Son of a bitch stabbed her. Cloud let him have it, though. Sent that sucker straight to hell."

"Wow," Kairi looked at the doorway that Cloud had left through. "I guess now I see why he seems upset."

"Like I said," Tifa put her hand on Kairi's shoulder, "If something happens to you, then Cloud has failed Sora. And he's trying really hard to never fail anybody again."

"Hmm," Leon smirked. "I still say he's a jackass."

"And you're a jerk," Yuffie mocked him.

Leon smiled, knowing she was trying to be funny. Kairi, though, kept a straight face while still staring at the doorway that Cloud had gone through. She felt so sorry for him. He must have loved Aerith, and somebody took her from him. That must have been how Sora felt when Kairi was taken. And it was probably the same feeling that Kairi had at this very moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years After**

**Chapter 4**

Kairi ran down the streets of the Radiant Garden. She saw Cloud walking a few yards ahead of her. She caught up and called his name, "Cloud! Hey, Cloud, wait up!"

Cloud, hearing his name, stopped and turned. He sighed on the inside seeing Kairi approaching him. He mumbled, "Yeah?"

Kairi, out of breath, said, "Hey, I talked to Leon and Tifa and they told me . . ."

"Oh?" Cloud shrugged. "And what did they tell you?"

Kairi looked at him apologetically and whispered, "Aerith."

Cloud sighed deeply and looked up at the blue sky. He looked back down to Kairi and noticed that she had tears building up in her eyes. Cloud said, "She was taken from me."

"I know," Kairi nodded sadly.

"I can't let anything else happen to _anybody, _and that includes you," Cloud said. "Sora cares about you a lot. Granted, I haven't seen him in ten years, but I highly doubt his opinion of you ever changed."

Kairi smiled.

Cloud continued, "If you were taken from him, he would be feeling a lot of pain. More pain than he could ever imagine. It was more pain than I could have ever imagined too."

"I'm so sorry," Kairi frowned.

"She's in the lifestream now, though," Cloud managed a small smile in the corner of his mouth, only noticable by those with extremely good eye sights. He said, "And when I die . . . I do believe we'll see each other again."

"Cloud," Kairi looked at her feet. "Did Sora ever talk about me?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. "The first time Sora and I met, we were fighting."

"Sora told me about that," Kairi smiled with a nod. "In the Olympus Coliseum, right?" She gave him a sly grin, "I heard that he clobbered you into the ground."

"Is that what you heard?" Cloud laughed. "Well, I clearly won the battle. Anyway, though," he continued, "Sora invited me to tag along. I told him I was looking for someone, and he said that he too was looking for someone. Even though I declined his offer, I was thinking to myself, 'that boy is looking for a girl he cares about deeply'."

Kairi was smiling without realizing it, "You're a very nice guy, Cloud." Cloud smiled. Kairi then added, "No matter what Leon says." Cloud then looked at her oddly.

"What did Leon say?" he angrily asked.

Kairi only laughed as she grabbed Cloud's hand and drug him back towards the castle. The two had no idea they were being watched. From up on a balcony of a three-story hotel, Reno and Rude stood, watching Cloud and Kairi trek back towards the castle.

"Tch," Reno took a sip of a mixed drink in his hand, "Cloud sure does have to be a mood killer, eh?"

Rude looked at him confused.

Reno shrugged, "Sarcasm, buddy!"

The two went back into the room as Elena walked out of the bathroom, wearing shorts and a white t-shirt with a towel around her heard, having just gotten out of the shower. She shrugged, "What were you two doing out there?"

"Cloud," Reno winked. "He was talking with Kairi."

"Kairi?" Elena's eyes shot open. "Was - "

"No," Rude answered before she could ask if Sora was with her.

"Sora's not here," Reno sat down on one of the beds in the room and turned on the TV.

Elena grabbed the remote out of his hands and turned it off. She glared, "We don't have time for television, Reno! We have to go get Kairi and make her lead us to Sora!"

Reno rolled his eyes and said, "If Kairi knew where Sora was, she'd be with him right now, not Cloud."

"Well, I bet you'll think different once I call Tseng," Elena crossed her arms.

"Call him, I don't give a crap," Reno shrugged, laying his back on one of the pillows. "I'm not terrified of him like you are."

"I'm loyal to him," Elena hissed. "Unlike you. He is our boss, you know."

"No," Reno rose back up quickly. "Rufus is our boss, not Tseng."

Elena sighed sitting down on the other bed in the room. She looked at Reno and groaned, "Reno, I'd really like to not mess up this mission because you're too lazy. Please?"

Reno rolled his eyes, "We've been on the same damn mission for nearly five years. I mean, hell, it's Rufus's fault we lost him in the first place. He should've let us finish him off instead of making us board the helicopter."

Rude chuckled, "You were pretty eager to get on board."

"Yeah, you too," Reno shot him a glare. He turned back to Elena, "All I'm saying is, it's pointless now. Rufus wanted Sora to try and unlock Jenova's heart. But, now, Jenova is gone, along with Hojo, Sephiroth, and everything else that had to do with it! Why does he want Sora now?"

"Who wouldn't want the Keyblade Master on their side?" a hideous, maniacal voice rang out through the room.

The three Turks all stood up, not sure who had spoken. Then, Elena's attention was caught by the balcony. The other two Turks saw her staring and looked to the balcony as well. Standing there, eating a shishkabob, was a very strange fellow. He looked like an outlandish jester with blonde hair tied back in a tight ponytail with a feather sticking out of it. His outfit was red and yellow cloak with an assortment of random polka dots. He was interesting, to say the least.

"Who might you be?" Reno inquired.

"I am Kefka Palazzo, at your service," the jester-like man grinned, finishing off his snack. "I've been watching you for sometime now."

"I'll call Tseng," Elena went for the phone, but Reno held out his hand, stopping her.

"No need to tell Tseng about something he doesn't need to know," Reno grinned. He looked back to Kefka. "Do tell me . . . why have you been watching us?"

"Your Shinra, or whatever he may be," Kefka shrugged as he walked into the room, joining the Turks. "He is a fool."

"Hey, now," Elena growled, ripping the towel from her head, letting her short, blonde hair fall down. "Shinra is not a fool."

"Mhmm," Kefka leaned against a wall inside the room, crossing his arms. "The idiot should've pulled the plug on Jenova the second he laid eyes on the ol' gal." He then shrugged, "Well, I mean, that's not what _I _would have done, but maybe a sensible person."

"And what would _you_ have done?" Rude asked.

"Me?" Kefka smiled. "Instead of being a brain dead idiot and just let her brew so that foolish scientists could breed the ultimate, evil entity . . . I would have harnessed her for my own power."

"How might you have gone about that?" Reno rolled his eyes.

"Not sure," Kefka shrugged. "She's gone now, though. So, I may never know. I was truly disappointed upon hearing it. Oh, well, though." He happily walked towards the Turks again. "So, a new idea popped into my head. That ol' Keyblade seems to be awfully powerful, eh?" He put his arms around Reno's shoulders.

"Reno," Elena pulled him away from Kefka. "Don't trust this clown."

Kefka laughed, the sound of it sending shivers down the Turks' spines. He grinned, "You work for me, and I promise a greater outcome than you would have with Rufus Shinra."

"I don't think so, pal," Reno shook his head with a grin, Rude and Elena behind him. "Thanks for the offer, but we've worked too damn hard to give up our promotions." He winked at his comrades.

Kefka nodded unsurely. He then added, "How about I add in dental insurance? Will that get you on my team?"

Reno looked at him oddly, not sure if it was a joke. He shook his head slowly, "Uh, no, no thanks. I think we'll be just fine working for Shinra."

"Hmm," Kefka rubbed his chin. "What if I showed you _this_?"

Kefka pointed to the floor next to Elena as suddenly, darkness appeared. A hand reached from it and a Neoshadow Heartless emerged. It hissed at Elena, but did not attack. Frightened, she backed up into Rude, who never budged. Reno looked at it wide-eyed, then back to Kefka.

"Heartless, eh?" Reno smirked. "Seen it." He shrugged, trying to act as if he was not impressed.

Kefka nodded, then walked up to Reno, grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Rude and Elena moved in to help, but more Neoshadows appeared, blocking Kefka from them. Reno, gasping for air, choked out, "Does that job offer still stand?"

Kefka smiled, dropping Reno to the ground. Reno fell to his knees as the Neoshadows disappeared. Kefka smiled, "Just so happens . . . it does."

"Reno," Elena helped him up. "I don't know about this . . ."

"Your girl is right," Kefka nodded, acting distressed. "What if I double-cross you or something? Or, what if, the power I obtain becomes too great and explodes in a gigantic nuclear outburst that vaporizes us all!"

The Turks stared at him blankly, surprised by his words. Kefka then regained a serious attitude and grinned evilly, "Well, that's just a risk you're going to have to be willing to take."

Reno choked, rubbing neck, "And if we refuse?"

"I'll kill you," Kefka smiled. "And no, you won't beat me. And no, you won't escape. And if, by some holy miracle, you do escape . . . I'll hunt you down and make your death extra painful. Plus, just as an added bonus, I'll make Rufus Shinra watch. Any questions?" The Turks just stared with their eyes widen open. Kefka grinned, "No? Good."

* * *

Kairi and Cloud walked back into the computer room in the castle. Only Cid was in here, typing away on the computer. Cloud walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey!" Cid looked up at him with a grin. "Doin' okay, Cloud?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded. He looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Tron detected something in the wastes," Cid explained.

"Yes," Tron chimed in, his voice coming from the computer. "Three Heartless. Two miles to the northwest. Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa went to exterminate them. Their power levels read quite high."

"Hmm," Cloud grunted. "Think they can handle it? Or do I need to save them again?"

Tron laughed, "It's hard to say. I _thought _they could've handled it last night, but I suppose I was wrong."

Cloud shook his head with a chuckle, "I think they could have. I was just impatient."

"If you go," Kairi stepped in front of Cloud, "I'm going with you."

"Why are you so eager to fight?" Cloud asked, looking down at her.

"I want practice, I guess," she sighed. "I feel like . . . well, I mean, Sora's always saving me, so if the day comes when I have to save him instead, I want to be good at it."

Kairi was expecting Cloud to force her to stay and he would walk away and save the day again. She closed her eyes. But then, Cloud said with a shrug, "Alright."

She looked up smiling, "Really?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded as he turned to head to the garage. Kairi followed on his heels.

They made their way into a garage and grabbed a hovercar, just like the one Leon had. In no time, Cloud was piloting it through the wastes of old Hollow Bastion. Kairi got to see it during the day this time, the sun shining off the rocks.

"Cloud," Kairi said. "Where did you start looking when you were looking for Aerith?"

Cloud looked at her, "Why?"

"I want to find Sora," Kairi said. "But, I don't know where to start. I miss him so much."

"Kairi," Cloud said. "You need to search your - "

Cloud was cut off by a giant snake-like Heartless bursting out of the ground right in front of the hovercar. Cloud turned the wheel a moment too late as it crashed into it, destroying it completely. Cloud and Kairi were both jettisoned from the wreckage, Kairi instantly knocked unconscious.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just in case you've never played Final Fantasy 6, you should know that Kefka is the villain from that game. I know a lot of people will probably criticize the usefulness for this note, but it's possible that many readers would have never played FF6 or maybe just know the Final Fantasy characters from the Kingdom Hearts series.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 5**

"Kairi," Sora said, lying on her bed on his side, looking into her eyes. She was lying there too, staring straight back at him.

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"What would you say if I told you that I might be . . ." he stopped, getting shy.

"What? Tell me," she smiled, nudging him.

"You are my best friend," Sora said. "But, you're more than my best friend."

"Yeah?" Kairi's eyes lit up, eager for him to continue talking. She loved this.

"You're . . ." Sora took a breath, "You're everything. Everything to me."

"Sora," she smiled, almost ready to cry from happiness.

"Kairi, I'm falling in love with - "

* * *

"KAIRI!"

Kairi's eyes shot open, her ears still ringing from the crash. She couldn't have been knocked out for long. She raised her head up off the stony ground and looked up. Towering in the air, casting a big shadow on her, was a huge snake-like Heartless. Its mouth opened up with three separate jaws and it howled into the hair, then crashed back down into the ground and disappeared underground, the sun lighting her up.

Cloud ran over and helped her up quickly. "Come on," he said as the two began running in the direction that Leon would be.

"What happened?" Kairi rubbed her head.

"A big Heartless," Cloud never slowed down. "Tron's scanners couldn't pick it up because it was underground."

Kairi's eyes shot open, "That's why the spider Heartless disappeared off his tracker!"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded.

They could see a parked hovercar in the distance. They saw Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa standing around it casually as they approached. Leon, looking very worried, ran towards them, then escorted them back to the hovercar.

"What the hell's going on?" Leon asked.

"A big Heartless," Cloud said, out of breath. "Destroyed our hovercar. It's underground. Tron didn't detect it."

"Underground," Leon looked around, scanning the area.

Yuffie chimed in, "Well, we took care of the three that Tron _did _detect. They were no problem!"

Tifa walked over to Cloud and put her hand on his arm, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just, hurt myself from the crash," he groaned. "I'll be fine."

The snake then burst out of the ground once again, thankfully not destroying Leon's hovercar. It howled into the air and looked carefully at the humans below it.

Leon ran towards it with his gunblade, firing at it as he ran. The snake dove at him, but missed. He jumped up and ran along its back towards its head as it slithered along the dirt. Cloud then joined him on its back, both of them running for the head to try and destroy it.

As it slid by, Yuffie tossed her shuriken, slashing it across the face, but not slowing it down. Tifa stood with Kairi as they watched. Tifa said, "Did you talk to Cloud?"

"How'd you guess?" Kairi smiled.

"Because he's here," Tifa smiled back.

Cloud stuck his sword in its back and cut it as he ran, causing it howl out in pain. The snake then began to burrow underground again. Cloud jumped off but Leon stuck his sword into its back and held on tight as he disappeared into a dark hole.

Cloud ran to the edge and shouted, "Leon!" Tifa, Yuffie, and Kairi joined him, peering down into the hole. "Damn it, Squall," Cloud used Leon's real name.

Suddenly, the snake burst out of the ground, directly behind the group. They spun around to see Leon had drive his sword into its eye and was pulling the trigger continously, shooting bullets straight through its head. It fell onto the dirt, destroyed as Leon fell to the ground on his back. The snake sizzled away into darkness, dead.

"Leon!" Yuffie ran to his side. He coughed and raised up, not wanting to stand right now. Yuffie sat down beside him and sighed of relief, "Had me worried, Leonhart."

Leon just smirked. Everyone looked at Cloud, who had already forgotten he shouted Leon's name at the fear of his demise. Kairi smiled, "I believe Cloud was worried too, Leon."

"Hmm?" Cloud looked at Kairi surprisingly, then back at Leon. "Well, yeah, I mean . . . didn't want you getting consumed by a Heartless."

Leon smiled, "Thank you."

Yuffie put her arm around Leon's shoulders and laughed, "See, Leon? Cloud isn't such a jackass, after all!"

Cloud looked at him oddly, "You called me a jackass?" Leon smiled and shrugged.

Tifa decided to interrupt and change the subject before Cloud and Leon got into another argument. She said, "The Heartless are getting stronger out here. Any idea why?"

Leon stood up, as did Yuffie. He said, "You suspect foul play?"

"Maybe," Tifa shrugged. "It has been ten years since anything big happened. It may be about time."

They all nodded and headed towards Leon's hovercar. Cloud and Kairi walked in the back of the group. She looked up at Cloud and said, "You were saying something to me before. About, where I should look for Sora?"

Cloud smiled and said, "Your heart, Kairi. Where do you think he is? Can you feel him?"

"Yes," Kairi nodded. "We share a piece of each other's heart."

"Then you know where he is," Cloud boarded the hovercar. Kairi looked up at the sky and smiled, then got on board as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 6**

"Kairi, I'm falling in love with you," Sora said, not taking his eyes off Kairi.

Kairi couldn't believe it. She was so happy, yet she couldn't say a word. She didn't know what to say. She just wanted to hug him. So, she did. She hugged him tighter than ever before, then kissed him passionately on the lips. Once she broke the kiss, she laid her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I love you too, Sora."

* * *

Kairi woke up the next morning, quite sore. She yawned and raised out of bed, looking at herself in a mirror across the room. Her hair was very messy and standing straight up. She felt gross. So, she hopped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom in the castle.

After Kairi's shower, she got dressed and headed into the computer room, looking for Cid, or anybody really. But, the room was empty.

"Hello?" she softly called out.

"Hello."

She jumped at the sound of another voice. Then, she looked at the computer and realized it was Tron talking to her. She sighed of relief, "Tron, you scared me."

"Ha ha, very sorry, Kairi," Tron replied. "If you're looking for Leon and the others, I do believe they are in the dining hall."

Kairi smiled and headed for the dining hall. It didn't take her long to find it, as she mostly had to follow the sounds of Yuffie's laughter and Cid's loud voice. In here, Cloud, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, and Tifa were all eating breakfast, and had already fixed a plate for Kairi at an empty seat next to Yuffie.

"G'morning!" Yuffie cheered. "Saved you a seat!"

Kairi happily sat down and began eating her breakfast. Their conversation continued. Cid laughed, "So, anyway, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie were fighting that fat bastard Palmer, right? Then, a truck hits him!" Cid burst out laughing, with awkward giggles from Yuffie, silence from Cloud, blank stares from Leon, and a look of annoyance from Tifa. Kairi, though, smiled out of politeness.

Cid stopped laughing and shrugged, "I thought it was funny."

Leon, quickly changing the subject, said, "So, Kairi, any idea where you're going to start looking for Sora?"

"Well," she began twirling her food with her fork. "I don't know. But, I'm starting to think maybe I'll just stay here."

"Giving up?" Tifa looked at her with a shocked face.

"No, no, no," Kairi shook her head quickly. "I just . . . I think he's looking for me."

"Told ya," Yuffie said with a mouthful of food, pointing her fork at Leon.

Kairi smiled and continued to eat.

* * *

After Kairi had finished eating, she decided to go into town for a while. She couldn't really find anything interesting to do, so she was about to give up and go back to the castle, when she saw a woman looking at jewelry through a glass window. For some reason, something about the woman made Kairi want to speak to her.

She stood by her, looking through the store window and said, "Beautiful."

The woman looked at her with a smile and said, "Pardon?"

"The jewelry," Kairi pointed at the items on the other side of the window.

The woman wore a blue, sleeveless, sweater with pictures of two wings on the back and a denim skirt with black shoes. She smiled at Kairi, "My name is Rinoa."

"I'm Kairi," Kairi smiled back.

Rinoa looked at Kairi, like she was about to say something, then finally spit it out, "This might sound weird, but do you know anybody named Squall?"

Kairi shook her head, "Nope. Sorry."

Rinoa frowned, "Oh. I've been looking for him for a very long time."

"I'm looking for someone too," Kairi replied sadly. "I think he's looking for me too, though, so I'm going to stay in one place until he finds me!"

"Aww," Rinoa smiled. "Well, Kairi, I'll see you around, I suppose."

Rinoa then walked away, disappearing into the crowds. Kairi smiled, watching her go. Then, it hit her. Cloud referred to Leon as Squall during the battle with the Heartless snake. Leon _was _Squall. She was looking for Leon. Kairi immediately tried to locate Rinoa in the crowd of people, but to no avail. She cursed herself for nothing thinking.

"I'll have to let Leon know about this," she said to herself.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi. Long time no see," a voice said.

Kairi recognized the voice instantly. It was the same arrogant, spineless voice that interrupted her romantic walk on the beach with Sora. She gripped a fist and turned around to face none other than Reno, Rude, and Elena, all with ice cream cones in their hands.

Elena only glared. Rude continued eating his ice cream. Reno, though, threw his aside and put his hands on his hips. He smiled, "We were just getting some ice cream in the parlor across the street and saw you out here."

"What do you want?" she gritted her teeth.

"Yes, what _do _you want?" someone walked up behind Kairi, putting his hand on her shoulder, relieving her of some of her worry.

"Cloud," Reno smiled at the blonde. "Haven't seen you in a long time too! How ya been?" Cloud didn't answer. Reno rolled his eyes, "Apparently everybody has something against me. Nobody wants to talk to me?"

"No," Elena muttered, causing Rude to chuckle slightly.

Reno ignored her comment. He said to Kairi, "So, where's Sora? Figured you'd be latched on his arm."

"Leave her alone, Reno," Cloud intervened.

"Hey, hey, I'm just curious," Reno waved his hands in defense. "Seriously, Kairi, I mean you no trouble. All those years ago, Rufus wanted the Keyblade to unlock Jenova's heart. Well, now, Jenova is gone for good. I'm here on completely different business. I have no interest in you, Sora, or the Keyblade anymore."

"You're lying," Cloud glared at him.

"I personally don't give a crap if you believe me or not," Reno shrugged.

"Good, because I don't," Cloud put his hand on Kairi's back and began to lead her away. Reno, though, grabbed her other arm and jerked her away, causing her to yelp. Cloud turned to him furiously.

"I asked you a question, Kairi," Reno barked in her face.

Kairi ran to Cloud and hid behind him. Cloud walked up to Reno and punched him across the face. Rude and Elena only watched. Reno stood back up and looked at his allies, "You want to help or something?!"

"You seem to be doing fine," Elena shrugged with a grin.

"Fine, we're going," Reno looked back at Cloud. Reno looked at Kairi and winked, "See you around."

The Turks disappeared into the crowd. Cloud, and a shaken up Kairi, headed back to the castle.

* * *

Rinoa wandered through the streets of Radiant Garden, sad and alone. People paid no attention to her. Then, though, she bumped into someone hard, causing the person to stumble back. She looked up and immediately apologized, "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

The young man laughed, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

"Oh," Rinoa smiled. "I'm Rinoa."

"Hi, I'm Sora."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 7**

"Squall!" Kairi called out into the computer room as she entered. Leon, Yuffie, and Cid all turned to look at her with confused looks on their faces, surprised that she had called Leon by that name.

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Y-Yes? How did you know - "

"I met a girl," Kairi said with a giant grin on her face.

Cid looked at her oddly, "Uh . . . how do we respond to that?"

Kairi playfully rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her back, shifting her weight to one side. She smiled, "A girl that you know, _Squall_."

Leon crossed his arms and smirked. He sadly said, "You must be mistaken."

"Nope," Kairi shook her head happily. "You are Squall, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she was lookin' for a guy named Squall!"

Yuffie's eyes lit up. "Leon, do you think - "

"No," Leon shook his head, walking back to the computer.

Yuffie stood by Kairi and picked at her fingernails, keeping a calm attitude, "Oh, I don't know, Squall. Who else could it be? I mean, really, Squall isn't a very appealing name. Not many girls would be going around looking for a guy with that name."

Leon turned to her with a look of anger on his face. "Hey," he glared at her, offended by her comment.

"Squall," Cid said out loud. "You're right, Yuffie. It is pretty unappealing. Sounds like the name of some little flightless bird that makes its nest in tall grass and squaks real loud when you get near it."

Kairi and Yuffie both burst out laughing, Cid chuckling with them. Leon clenched a fist angrily. He growled, "Okay, okay," he stopped their laughter. "Alright, Kairi, what did this girl say?"

"Nothing much," Kairi shrugged. "At first, I told her I didn't know anyone named Squall. It wasn't until she walked away that I remembered Cloud calling you Squall. But, she had already left by then."

Leon shrugged, "What'd she look like?"

"Dark hair, tall," Kairi said. "She was wearing a blue sweater."

Leon seemed to lose all emotion. His color became fuller and he managed a smile. He muttered, "Was her name . . . Rinoa?"

"Yeah!" Kairi happily replied. "Know her?"

"Yeah," Leon nodded slowly, his heart racing.

"Little Leon is in love," Yuffie put her arms around Leon's shoulders. "Her name is Rinoa. He used to talk about her allllll the time."

Leon said nothing. He walked away with a smile on his face. Kairi smiled watching him go. When he had closed the door behind him, she looked back at Yuffie and Cid and said, "So, who is she?"

"Never met her," Cid shrugged. "Just heard stories. But, she seemed nice enough from what we've been told."

"He cared for her a whole lot," Yuffie nodded. "But, eventually, Squall became Leon and started being a big ol' grouch."

"Why did he change his name?" Kairi asked.

"Our world was consumed. Hollow Bastion, Radiant Garden, you know," Yuffie shrugged. "A lot of people got separate. Leon and Rinoa, for instance. So, until the world could be restored, he started going by Leon, hoping it would change who he actually was."

"He realized it's just a name," Cid added with a wink.

"After we saved Radiant Garden," Yuffie continued, "Leon still wouldn't change his name back. Not until he found Rinoa."

Kairi smiled, looking back at the doorway that Leon had left through, "He found her."

Suddenly, an alarm went off on Tron's computer. Cid spun around in his chair and hitting the keyboard ferociously. Tron eventually said, "It appears, fellows, that we have a few Heartless in the wastes."

Leon re-entered the room, "Trouble?"

Tron said calmly, "Actually, no. There are three or four, but very weak. Possibly just Shadows or Soldiers."

"They're still Heartless," Leon unsheathed his gunblade. "Yuffie, let's go."

"I want to go too," Kairi said bravely as she followed Leon and Yuffie out of the room and towards the garage, where they boarded a hovercar and went into the wastes to rid it of the Heartless.

Cid said to Tron, "Think they can handle it?"

"Oh, yes, definitely," Tron replied with confidence. "They should be back in no time. Hopefully, it'll be the last group for today."

* * *

There was a loud knock on the front doors of the castle. Cloud poked his head out of a room and looked up and down the hall, hoping someone else would answer it. He sighed and headed for the main foyer where the front doors were.

When he opened them, he was instantly surprised. Standing there was a spikey, brown haired boy with bright blue eyes and a grin stretched across his face. He wore a black outfit and had his hands behind his head, smiling at Cloud with a goofy grin.

"Sora?" Cloud said, straightening his posture.

"Cloud!" Sora smiled, lowering his arms to his side. "Come on, Cloud, it's been ten years, greet me a little nicer than that!"

The dark-haired, blue sweatered girl stood beside him. Rinoa said, "Hello."

"Hi," Cloud nodded his head towards her.

Sora, after a few moments of silence, laughed, "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Cloud smiled. He truly did miss Sora. He nodded and said, "Yeah, come on in."

Cloud began leading Sora and Rinoa through the halls of the castle. He decided to not reveal to Sora that Kairi was staying with them in the castle. He thought a surprise might be better. When they entered the room, Cloud was shocked to only see Cid.

"Cid," Cloud said quickly. "Where's Leon and Yuffie?"

Cid spun around in his chair, "Fightin' Heartless in the wastes." He then saw Sora, and his mouth dropped open, the cigarette falling out. He smiled, but then caught a look from Cloud that clearly said, "Don't say anything about Kairi."

"Hey, Cid," Sora smiled with a wave.

"Sora, how have you been, bud?" Cid slapped Sora on the back very hard, then lit up a new cigarette. The gruff man then looked at Rinoa and smiled, running his hand through his hair. "And who is this?" he ran his eyes all over her body.

Rinoa shyly said, "My name is Rinoa."

Cloud and Cid both nearly choked. Sora said, "Yeah, she needed some help and I thought, 'what better place than here with Cloud and Leon and Cid and all you guys!'"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded.

"Where's Tifa?" Cloud smiled, looking around.

"Tifa is on her way back," Tron's voice chimed in. "She was destroying Heartless to the south, in some caves."

"Hey, Tron!" Sora happily smiled at the computer. "So, you guys have made a business out of killing Heartless, or what?" He chuckled.

"Pretty much," Cloud shrugged, crossing his arms. "The city pays us."

"Pays us?" Cid snorted. "With what? Pennies? Ha! We've haven't been paid in over a year for our services. They don't think we're that useful, or some crap."

"What about Aerith?" Sora put his hands behind his head.

Cloud said nothing. Cid sighed, "Aerith is . . . gone, Sora."

"Oh," Sora put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Cloud. I mean, I had no idea, I'm - "

"Hey," Cloud smiled, brushing Sora's hand off. "Don't worry about it, kid."

Sora returned the smile, then said, "Well, guys, I thought maybe you could let me crash here? Rinoa too?"

"Yes," Rinoa nodded with a smile. "But first, could you tell me . . . do either of you know someone named Squall?"

"Squall?" Sora looked at her with a confused face. "You're looking for Squall? For Leon?"

"Leon?" Rinoa raised her eyebrows. "Squall Leonhart. Is he here?"

"Yeah," Cloud nodded, "He's in the wastelands right now. He should be back soon."

Rinoa smiled. Her face lit up. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. She quietly said, "Thank you."

"So, Sora," Cid took a drag on his cigarette. "What brings you out here?"

"Well," Sora sighed sadly. "It's a long story." He almost looked like he was going to cry. He then perked up and said, "How 'bout I tell you guys all about over dinner?"

"Yeah, I could eat," Cid nodded happily.

"Fine," Cloud shrugged.

The four headed to the dining room.

* * *

Leon slayed the last Heartless as it puffed away into nothing. Just a dark mist, floating into the air and fading away like smoke. He sheathed his gunblade and looked around carefully, night setting in.

Yuffie rubbed her arms, "It's getting cold."

Kairi nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and it's pretty creepy out here at night."

Leon began to lead the two girls back to the hovercar. Then, though, a giant tentacle burst out from the ground, instantly destroying the hovercar. The pieces of the vehicle landed all over the place.

The three took a step back as a huge Heartless crawled out of the ground. It almost looked like a squid of some sort. It was nearly fifty feet tall, with eight tentacles swirling with darkness. It did not attack, however.

"What is it doing?" Yuffie's color seemed to have disappeared. She was very nervous.

Then, something none of them expected happened. Three people stepped out of the darkness that was swirling around the monster. Kairi recognized them instantly. Reno, Rude, and Elena. Yuffie, too, knew them.

"You?" Yuffie cocked an eyebrow.

The three Turks seemed troubled. They were definitely not happy about the darkness. Reno spoke first, "Listen, guys, we - "

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yuffie screamed. "You Turks gave into the darkness? You're working with the Heartless?! I never thought you would do that!"

"We didn't have a choice!" Elena screamed back.

"Why are you doing this?" Kairi asked quietly, just loud enough for Reno to hear.

"I'm sorry, Kairi," Reno shook his head. "I'm sorry to you too, Yuffie, Squall."

Rude and Elena began marching towards them, towards Kairi more specifically. Kairi ran to Leon and hid behind him. Yuffie and Leon blocked Kairi, making sure that the Turks would not reach her.

"What do you want with Kairi?" Leon growled.

"We need her," Elena sighed.

"Move," Rude glared at them.

Leon went to punch Rude, but he grabbed Leon's arm and twisted it, sending Leon to the ground. Yuffie tried kicking Elena, but the blonde woman elbowed Yuffie in the nose, sending her to the ground right next to Leon.

"Wow," Yuffie groaned. "You're more powerful than usual."

Rude grabbed Kairi and began dragging her back to Reno, no matter how much she fought and tried to get loose. Finally, he stood her right in front of Reno, with Elena by his side. Leon and Yuffie stood up and approached them cautiously.

"Kairi," Reno said, a sad look on his face. "I truly am sorry."

"What do you want with me?!" Kairi screamed, trying to get out of Rude's grasp.

"_They_ don't want anything!" a maniacal voice rang out.

Leon and Yuffie felt shivers go down their spines as Kefka emerged from the squid-Heartless. He popped his neck, then shoved Reno out of the way, examining Kairi carefully as Rude held on to her. Kairi was speechless. She didn't know what to do.

"Kefka," Leon muttered. "We've heard about you."

"Have ya now?" Kefka looked over at Leon with a smile. "Hope you've heard good things." He then looked back to Kairi with an evil grin. "Now, Miss Kairi, first things first . . . how are you? Are you comfortable? Do you need anything?"

"Um . . ." Kairi gulped.

"Didn't think so," Kefka pushed hard on Rude's chest so that he stumbled back and let go of Kairi. Everyone expected Kairi to make a run for it, but she just stood there, still in shock of Kefka. He put his arms around her shoulders and said, "Kairi, I know that you know that I know that you are going to bring that Keyblade boy to me."

"What?" Kairi's eyes built up with water. "No, honestly, I don't know where he is!"

"So?" Kefka laughed. "You may not know where he is, but I sure do!"

"What?" Kairi shivered.

"You do?" Leon took a step foward, Yuffie trying to stay behind him. The Turks never moved though.

"Oh, yes, yes," Kefka nodded quickly. "Why do you think I'm here?" He awaited someone to answer his rhetorical question, but no one did. He shrugged and said, "I followed the brat here."

"Here?" Kairi's eyes shot open. "Sora is here? In Radiant Garden?"

"Oops," Kefka took a step back and covered his mouth with his hand. "Did I ruin the ending? Oh well. Yes, little girl, Sora is _here_, in Radiant Garden. I followed him here." He put his hands behind his back and paced back and forth. "You see, I watched him. He's quite powerful. I was getting a little nervous that the twerp might actually be able to beat me. So, I thought to myself, how could I have a garaunteed victory?"

No one replied, which angered him deep down.

Kefka shrugged, "Attack his heart. So, I met up with Reno and pals, and they told me all about Sora's little girlfriend. And, wouldn't you just know it, she happened to be here too. I mean, really, talk about a good day."

"I will not be your bait for Sora," Kairi shook her head.

Kefka sighed, "You see, the thing is . . . you don't have a choice." He grabbed Kairi by the face and gripped it hard. Leon and Yuffie moved in, to try and help, but Rude and Elena grabbed them and held on.

"Damn," Leon growled, trying to get out of Rude's grip.

"Yeah, yeah," Kefka let go of Kairi and looked over to them. "The darkness, it's . . . a part of them now. So, as you could probably imagine, they're a tad bit stronger now."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want Sora?" Kairi began to softly cry.

"Why else?" Kefka shrugged happily. "The Keyblade, little girl." Kefka turned his attention to Reno and began barking orders to him. "Reno, go find Sora. Tell him Kefka says hello."

"Um," Reno nervously nodded, "Alright. Anything more specific?"

"Yeah," Kefka nodded. "Bring him out here. Let him know I have his girlfriend. The ninja-girl and angry brown haired guy too."

Reno nodded and began heading for the castle. Kefka grabbed Reno by the shoulder and spun him around and whispered to him, "Oh, and also tell the little Keyblade bearer . . . no funny business, or she dies."


	8. Chapter 8

**Kingdom Hearts: 10 Years Later**

**Chapter 8**

A loud explosion got Sora's, Cloud's, Cid's, and Rinoa's attention. Smoke bellowed down the halls into the dining room where the four were eating dinner. They instantly ran to the front foyer of the castle to see the doors had been blown down.

Several Neoshadows around, examining the four humans carefully, but nobody attacked. Then, Reno stepped through the smoke with a very threatening look on his face.

"Hello . . . Sora," Reno's eyes locked onto the Keyblade wielder.

"Reno," Sora's mouth dropped open. He looked at the Heartless standing around Reno. He glared, "Controlling Heartless, now? Where's your friends? The other three?"

"Don't worry about that," Reno said, not using his usual cocky, cheerful attitude.

Cloud said, "What's wrong, Reno? Why are the Heartless with you? That's not like you, or Rufus Shinra."

"This doesn't concern Shinra," Reno gazed to Cloud, fire burning in his eyes. "Nor does it concern you, Cloud."

"Then who does it concern?" Cloud asked.

"Him," Reno pointed at Sora. "Come with me, Sora. Come _now_."

"No," Sora shook his head quickly. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Reno."

"I think you will," Reno shrugged. "If you do not come with me, then Kairi will die."

"Kairi?" Sora's eyes shot open. He then laughed slightly and shook his head, "Are you an idiot, Reno? Kairi is not here. I haven't even seen Kairi in years. You can't fool me like that."

"It's the truth," Reno said. "If you do believe me, then come on. If you don't, then, well . . . Kairi's as good as dead."

Sora became slightly nervous. He mumbled, "She can't be here."

"She is," Cloud sighed.

"What?" Sora looked at him oddly.

"Kairi is here, Sora," Cloud said, not wanting to look at his friend. "I didn't want to tell you because I wanted her to surprise you. She was out with Leon and Yuffie in the wastes."

"Kairi is _here_?!" Sora screamed.

"Yes," Reno intervened. "And now, come with me, if you want to see her alive. Bring the Keyblade."

"Keyblade," Sora repeated the word. "Keyblade? This is still about the Keyblade?"

"Come on, Cloud," Cid stepped up. "Let's kick Reno's ass." Cid revealed a long spear and prepared for a fight, along with Cloud who unveiled his giant blade.

Reno sighed, "That will do no good. If you defeat me, Sora will not know where Kairi is, and then she will die."

"Where is she?" Sora began walking towards Reno. The Heartless stepped in his way, but Sora waved his arm as blizzard sprayed across them, destroying them all at once. "Tell me." He stood in front of Reno.

"Follow me," Reno turned and left the castle, followed by Sora. Reno, however, stopped and yelled back into the castle, "You may wanna come too, Cloud. He's got Leon and Yuffie."

"Leon?" Rinoa's eyes lit up. "Squall?"

"Yuffie," Cloud clenched a fist.

"Yuffie!" Cid ran out the door and followed Reno, as did Rinoa.

Cloud took a deep breath and followed as well. As they walked out into the wastes, Cloud said, "Wait a minute, Reno. You said, '_he's _got Leon and Yuffie.' Who has them?"

"You'll see," Reno replied sadly.

* * *

"Perhaps, we could play a game to pass the time," Kefka waved some playing cards in Leon's face with a grin. Leon only glared at him.

Leon and Yuffie had been placed inside a Parasite Cage Heartless. They were unable to escape. The giant squid Heartless had disappeared shortly after Reno's departure. Elena and Rude stood behind Kefka, with Rude keeping a tight grip on Kairi.

"When Sora gets here," Yuffie grabbed the bars of the Parasite Cage's cell, "He's gonna - "

"Oh, shut up!" Kefka threw the cards at Yuffie, causing her to shriek and stumble backwards. "Seriously, I've heard enough. And if that moron Reno doesn't get back soon, then I'm gonna have to start killing!"

"No!" Kairi screamed.

Kairi's shriek only entised Kefka. He walked over to her and bent down to her level and grinned in her face. "You don't want me to kill anyone?" he asked evilly. Kairi shook her head no with tears beginning to form. Kefka sarcastically rubbed his chin, "Let's see . . . so you wouldn't like it if I killed one of those two inside the cage?"

"Please, no," Kairi pleaded.

"Have you ever killed anyone, Kairi?" Kefka pulled Kairi out of Rude's grip and walked her towards the Parasite Cage. Kairi, now crying, trembled in fear of it. Kefka said, "I tell you, it gives you quite the adrenaline rush. Nothing can beat the music of hundreds of voices screaming in unison!" He laughed into the night air, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"You're going to get yours," Yuffie glared at the clown.

"Ha!" Kefka nearly tripped from his laugh. "Is that so?"

Before Kefka could say anything else to Yuffie, Reno's voice echoed, "Kefka!"

The jester spun around quickly and a grin stretched across his face from what he saw. Leon, Yuffie, Elena, and Rude all let out sighs of relief. Kairi, though, was speechless and motionless with what she saw.

Sora, Cloud, Rinoa, and Cid stood behind Reno. Reno stepped over to Elena and Rude and stood between them. Kairi felt like she was about to throw up. She coughed, "S-Sora?"

"Kairi," Sora whispered, his eyes getting watery.

"God, no, please," Kefka waved his hands. "Do not cry, Sora. I know I'm scary, but . . . oh wait, you're crying cause of your girlfriend. Oh, yeah, I understand."

"Who the _hell_ are you?" Sora clenched a fist looking at Kefka.

"My name is Kefka," he bowed to Sora. "Pleased to meet you, Keyblade bearer."

This was around the time that Leon noticed Rinoa. He stuck his arm through the bars of the Parasite Cage and shouted, "Rinoa!"

"Squall!" Rinoa saw him and began running towards him.

"Wait!" Cloud tried to grab her.

He was too late though. Kefka grabbed Rinoa by the arm and held onto her tight. He put his hand on her throat as ice began to cover it. He laughed hysterically as she fought to get free. "Shh, now, shhh. Don't struggle."

"Let her go!" Leon screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kairi then decided to be a hero, which was a mistake if it was going against Kefka. Kairi kicked Kefka in the leg as hard as she could, causing him to let go of Rinoa, who ran back to Sora, Cloud, and Cid. Kefka then grabbed Kairi by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"NO!" Sora screamed pointing his hand at Kefka as electricity appeared and shocked Kefka, sending him to the ground and making him drop Kairi. "Kairi!" Sora ran to her side.

"Sora," she smiled, getting to her feet. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Sora!" Reno shouted, sincerely trying to warn him.

Kefka grabbed Sora by the hair and threw him over his shoulder, landing him in the dirt. The squid Heartless then burst out of the ground, right behind Cloud, Cid, and Rinoa. Cloud and Cid instantly began to attack it, trying to defend Rinoa.

"Come on," Reno looked at Rude and Elena.

The three Turks ran for the Parasite Cage and immediately began attacking it with intentions of freeing Leon and Yuffie who did what they could to damage it from the inside.

Sora got to his feet and shot a fireball at Kefka, who caught it in his hand and seemed to absorb it with a smile. He launched it back with even more power. Sora managed to dodge it, but didn't notice the second fireball, which hit him dead on. Kefka was instantly on top of Sora, punching him over and over in the face, bloodying him to a pulp.

"Stop!" Kairi ran for them.

Before she even reached them, Kefka was off of Sora and tightly gripped Kairi with his arm around her neck. It looked like he could pop her head off at any time. Sora stood up, barely able to stand.

"Let her go," Sora groaned.

"Sure," Kefka shrugged. "When you give me the Keyblade."

Sora stood there, gripping his many wounds. He looked at the squid Heartless. It grabbed Cloud, Cid, and Rinoa, holding each one up high with a tentacle so they couldn't get from its grip. The Parasite Cage had even managed to trap the three Turks inside of it as well.

"Don't be stupid," Kefka grinned.

"Don't do it, Sora," Kairi cried.

"I . . . Kairi, I . . ." Sora felt tears running down his face. "Let her go first, Kefka."

"No deal," Kefka shook his head wildly. "Here's the thing, Keyblade-boy . . . I'm being very nice right now." Suddenly, dozens of Neoshadows appeared around Sora, summoned by Kefka. He said, "As you can see, I control the Heartless now. It wouldn't be hard to eliminate you at any time. However, I need you to . . . do something."

"What?" Sora gritted his teeth.

"Unlock my heart," Kefka slit his eyes at Sora. "Do it, and Kairi goes free. I swear."

"Unlock your heart?" Sora couldn't believe it. "Kefka, you don't understand - "

"Fine then," Kefka shrugged. "I'll just kill Kairi then. No skin off my back."

"My Keyblade will not unlock hearts!" Sora fell to his knees. "It will not unlock your heart, Kefka."

"That's where you wrong," Kefka winked. "I thought so too, at first. You just gotta know how to do it. And I _know_ that you know how. So do it." He waited a moment, but got no reply from Sora. He screamed, "DO IT!"

"No!" Kairi screamed.

"Do it now, Sora," Kefka looked evilly at Sora. "You have five seconds, or I snap Kairi in two."

"Sora!" Kairi struggled to get loose.

"Four," Kefka counted down.

"Kairi . . ." Sora gripped dirt in his hand.

"Three."

"Sora, please, don't unlock his heart!" Kairi yelled out.

"Two."

"Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"One," Kefka grinned.

Suddenly, the Keyblade came whirling through the air, thrown by Sora. Kefka ducked and it landed behind him. Kefka threw Kairi down and looked at it lying in the dirt. Then, it dematerialized and reappeared in Sora's hand.

"There it is," Kefka nodded happily.

Kairi ran to Sora and held on his arm. "You didn't get rid of it?" Kairi whispered.

"No," Sora replied sadly.

"Now," Kefka walked towards him slowly. He snapped his fingers as many Neoshadows grabbed onto Kairi and would not let her go. Some grabbed onto Sora too. "Do it, or Kairi will be gone forever."

Sora stared Kefka in the eyes.

"Don't tempt me, boy," Kefka grabbed Sora's throat. "I am more powerful than you think."

"Prove it," Sora choked out.

"Oh?" Kefka smiled.

Kefka hands went into the air and the ground began shaking. In a matter of mere seconds, the ground had risen up like a mountain hollowed out, lava flowing inside, like a volcano.

Kefka, Sora, Kairi, the Neoshadows, the squid holding Cloud, Cid, and Rinoa, and the Parasite Cage holding Leon, Yuffie, Reno, Rude, and Elena were stading atop of gigantic volcano.

The evil Kefka smiled at Sora, "Well? Like it?"


End file.
